The Analytical Chemistry Facility is the AHFCC's resource for modern chromatographic techniques and spectroscopic determinations. The Facility's dedicated, climate controlled mass spectroscopic (MS), nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and infra-red (IR) laboratories are located at the lower level of the Naylor Dana Institute in Valhalla. The combined space is approximately 1650 sq. ft. The head of the Facility is Bogdan Prokopczyk, Ph.D. Key facility members include John Cunningham, MS (mass spectrometrist), high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) expert Neil Trushin, MS, NMR spectrometrist Jyh-Ming Ling, Ph.D., and Jonathan Cox, instrument repair specialist. Members of the Facility provide researchers of the AHFCC expertise in development of modern chromatographic techniques including chromatography (GC), HPLC, spectroscopic determination and interpretation of spectral and analytical data. The major equipment housed in the Facility includes a Finnigan Model TSQ700 Tandem Quadruple Mass Spectrometer with performance gas GC and LC/MS/MSDS, Hewlett-Packard Model 5973 Mass Selective Detector interfaced with Hewlett-Packard Model 6890 Series Gas Chromatograph, 360 MHz Bruker AM 360 Wide Bore Superconducting Fourier Transform NMR Spectrometer, 90 MHz Joel NMR Spectrometer and Mattson Polaris Fourier Transform Model 10410 Infra-red Spectrometer. In addition the Facility is equipped with various GC and HPLC systems interfaced with various detectors and autosamplers. The GC detectors include: mass selective (MSD), flame ionization (FID), nitrogen-phosphorous (NPD), electron capture (ECD), and thermal energy analyzers (TEA). The HPLC detectors include: UV, variable wavelength, photodiode array fluorescence, electrochemical and radioflow. The Facility provides wide spectrum of services for all investigators of the Center. The Facility provides wide spectrum of services for all investigators of the Center. Main Services which focus on mass spectroscopy (MS), combined MS-gas chromatography (GC-MS), liquid chromatography-MS (LS-MS), NMR spectroscopy, FT-IR spectrometry are almost exclusively (over 98%) used by peer-reviewed, funded members of the AHFCC. The members of the Facility also assist investigators in in-house serving of various scientific instruments.